Chute libre
by chachouille
Summary: et si? la fin de chute libre a ma maniere


Titre : Chute Libre (saison 5 épisode 20)  
Auteur : Anne charlotte  
Adresse email:   
Avertissements :  
Catégorie : Romance  
Personnages : Harm, Mac  
Résumé : Chute Libre ( Je continue juste après la scène avec l'amiral et on enlève la fin ou Harm parle avec Singer.)   
Disclaimer « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »  
A/N : Bon tout le monde se souvient de cet épisode ou Mac rejoint Mic à Sydney suite à une affaire qui c'est mal passé contre Singer. Je hais cette fin donc j'ai écrit la fin à ma manière.

Merci à Droide pour la relecture

_En italique se sont les pensées des personnages_

« Amiral vigoureux heu pardon Chegwiden. »

L'amiral regarde Mac d'un air étonné, le docteur Walden enchaîna :

« Aj si nous ne voulons pas rater notre avion, on devrait y aller. » 

« Tu as raison. » il prit le sac de son amie.

« Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance et passez de bonne vacance. » 

« Moi aussi et de même. »

« Colonel. »

Ils partirent tous les deux, Mac si dirigea vers la salle d'attente en attendant l'heure de l'embarquement.

_Non mais ce n'est pas vrai qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'appeler ainsi l'amiral déjà qu'il n'a pas digéré le coup du dossier confidentiel, alors là c'est le pompon !!!!! Il faut vraiment que je tourne ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler moi !!!! Ces vacances vont me faire le plus grand bien, je vais pouvoir me décompresser._

Elle sortit son Tom Clancy de son sac et commença sa lecture, plongée dans son livre, elle ne vit pas qu'une personne la fixait depuis quelques minutes.

_Ca y est je la vois, j'ai eu si peur qu'elle soit déjà dans l'avion. Bon allez maintenant courage il faut que je lui parle avant qu'elle ne le prenne pour de bon et qu'elle le rejoigne, elle ne m'a pas vu, je ne sais absolument pas qu'elle va être sa réaction, c'est un peu quitte ou double mais bon tant pis allons y_

Il se dirigea vers elle et lâcha son sac à ses pieds pour la faire réagir.

Surprise elle leva les yeux de son livre et tomba sur son regard.

« Harm ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là. »

« Je viens prendre l'avion. »

Etonné « Pardon ??? »

« J'ai une semaine de vacance donc voila. »

_Mais ce n'est pas possible à quoi il joue et puis c'est pas possible, j'aimerais bien savoir où il va_ « Et vous avez décidé de partir comme ça. »

« Oui. »

« Et vous allez où ? »

« En Australie. »

« Pardon ??? »

« Oui c'est un très beau pays il paraît et la dernière fois j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de le visiter. » _Alors là c'est totalement surréaliste je lui parle de l'Australie alors que je déteste ce pays depuis que je l'ai vue embrasser Brumby_

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend d'agir ainsi_ « Passez de bonne vacance alors. »

« Ca va être super je pense. »

« Si vous le dites. » Elle reprit son livre et se replongea dedans.

« Sinon vous me conseillez quoi comme visite. »

« J'en sais rien je ne connais pas du tout, et puis stop à quoi vous jouez ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

« … »

« Harm je viens de passer une sale journée, je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes alors soit vous me dites clairement ce que vous faites là soit je vais m'asseoir plus loin. »

« Je …Est-ce que vous l'aimez. » _Là c'est sortit tout seul_

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce que vous aimez Mic ? »

« Harm !!! » _Mais qu'est ce qu'il cherche, est-ce qu'il changerait d'avis, il m'a pourtant repoussé, il n'y a pas si longtemps_

« Mac s'il vous plaît répondez moi. » _Si elle me dit oui je la perd pour de bon cette fois_

_Il y tient vraiment, aurait-il changé d'avis, est-ce pour ça qu'il est venu ? Il a l'air pensif, je me demande ce qui le tracasse._

« Alors ? »

« Je l'aime »

_Je le regarde et je vois que son visage se décompose, qu'il se renferme, alors c'était bien cela ne voulant pas passer à coté de cette chance je reprends ma phrase_

« Mais pas comme il m'aime. »

_Je le vois qui sourit_

« Donc vous ne l'aimez pas ? »

« Pas comme vous l'entendez, mais j'aimerais savoir en quoi ça vous intéresse et ça me dit toujours pas ce que vous faites là. »

_Ouf c'est déjà une bonne chose, elle ne l'aime pas c'est déjà une chose positive maintenant je dois lui dire que je l'aime, oh oui je l'aime ma Sarah_

« Il faut que je vous parle mais on ne pourrait pas aller ailleurs dans un endroit un peu plus calme avec moins de monde autour de nous. » 

« Je vous rappelle que j'ai un avion à prendre dans dix minutes. »

« Vous…Vous allez le prendre. »

Avec un petit sourire « C'est pour cela que je suis dans un aéroport Harm, c'est pour prendre l'avion. » _Harm soit tu me parles maintenant soit je monte dans cet avion, un refus ça m'a suffit, c'est à toi de faire le premier pas cette fois._

« Je n'ai pas envie que vous montiez dans cet avion, je ne veux pas que vous alliez en Australie. »

« Vous ne voulez pas je vous rappelle que vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi et que je fais ce que je veux, et là en ce moment j'attends mon avion pour l'Australie. »

« Non ne partez pas venez avec moi s'il vous plaît. » _S'il te plaît Sarah c'est déjà pas assez simple, suis moi je t'en prie, je la regarde mais elle ne semble pas vouloir bouger, je ne comprends pas elle me dit qu'elle ne l'aime pas mais elle reste là pour aller le rejoindre, je n'y comprend plus rien, et en plus elle me sourit, bon c'est vrai j'adore son sourire mais là !!!!! ou alors elle se moque de moi, elle me facilite vraiment pas la tâche, mais oui c'est ça , elle me laisse me débrouiller tout seul_

« Vous n'allez plus en Australie ? »

« Non et vous non plus. »

« Ah bon et Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ça. »

Il se pencha vers elle, il commença par effleurer ses lèvres puis se saisit de sa bouche pour un tendre baiser. Mac ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à ces nouvelles sensations, certes ce n'était pas leur premier baiser mais cette fois ci elle était sûr que c'était bien elle qu'il embrassait et pas une autre. Ils finirent pas se séparer mais restèrent très proche front contre front.

« Reste avec moi. »

Elle pensait qu'il avait renoncé, qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, et là il lui demandait clairement de rester et l'embrassait d'une telle douceur, elle l'avait tellement voulu il y a quelques mois, tout ses sentiments se mélangeait, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.  
Il se mit à sa hauteur et avec son pouce caressa son visage et enleva ses larmes.

« Sarah est ce que ça va ? »

« Sarah ??? »

« Oui maintenant si tu le veux bien c'est Sarah. »

« Tu es sérieux Harm. »

« Oh que oui, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise, il y a quelques mois et je ne compte pas laisser passer une autre chance d'être avec toi. »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras « Oh Harm !!! J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi, que c'était fini, qu'il n' y aurait jamais de nous. »

« Sarah je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé, ça ne se reproduira plus je te le promet et non seulement, il y a un nous à partir de maintenant et tu verras ce sera merveilleux.»

Le regardant « Ca le sera j'ai confiance en toi. »

Elle mit ses mains sur sa nuque et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il la tint serrée contre lui et caressa son dos. Elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne, le baiser s'enflamma de plus en plus, ils étaient dans leur bulle, ne se souciant pas de ce qui se passait autour. Seule la bouche de l'autre avait de l'importance, plus rien n'avait d'importance, ils s'étaient enfin trouvé. Elle était tellement bien contre son torse, dans ses bras en train de l'embrasser qu'elle laissa passer l'embarquement. Tout doucement ils détachèrent leur lèvres mais elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, elle voulait être sur de ne pas rêver, qu'il n'allait pas disparaître qu'elle reprit sa bouche pour un autre baiser, surpris par son comportement mais tellement content qu'il se contenta de répondre à son baiser. Ils finirent par y mettre fin. Il prit ses mains et là il sentit sa bague, son regard se posa dessus, cette bague qu'il avait tout de suite détesté, cette bague qui lui rappelait qu'un autre l'avait demandé en mariage, cette bague qui l'avait éloigné de lui.  
Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harm restait silencieux, elle suivait son regard et là, elle comprit tout de suite.

« Harm. »

Il releva la tête et la regarda.

« Je suis là, je ne suis pas partie et je ne compte pas partir ou du moins sans toi. Cette bague ne signifie plus rien pour moi. » Elle enleva sa bague et la mit dans son sac. « Regarde, elle appartient au passé et toi tu es mon présent et mon futur, c'est avec toi que je veux être et non avec Mic, je vais lui renvoyer sa bague en lui disant que je ne peux pas devenir sa femme, car ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, c'est toi que j'aime Harm. »

Au fur et à mesure que Mac prononçait ses mots son sourire s'agrandissait.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Sarah. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Je crois que finalement je vais remercier le lieutenant Singer de t'avoir fait vivre un enfer. »

« Ah oui. »

« Oui sinon, tu n'aurais pas décidé de partir pour l'Australie et moi de faire le point sur mes sentiments pour toi et de t'empêcher de prendre cette avion. »

« Ne la remercie pas trop non plus. »

« Très drôle, mais rassure toi tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. »

« T'as intérêt. »

Pour le lui prouver, il se ressaisit des ses lèvres, ça ne faisait que quelques minutes mais déjà ils ne pouvaient plus sans passer.

« Sarah. »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait aller ailleurs. »

Se levant « Où veux tu aller ? »

« Comme on a une semaine de vacance je me disais qu'on pouvait finir cette conversation autre part. »

« D'accord où veux tu aller ? »

« On pourrait prendre « Sarah » et aller dans un endroit romantique que je connais. »

« Que tu connais ??? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans un endroit ou tu as déjà emmené d'autres femmes.»

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que je pourrais aller avec la femme de ma vie dans un endroit où j'ai été avec une autre. »

« Je sais pas. »

« Bien sûr que non, alors on n'y va ? »

« Okay mais à une seule condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Fait moi la promesse… »

En lui faisant un clin d'œil « J'adore te faire des promesses et les tenir surtout. »

« Je…tu es sérieux là Harm. »

« Bien sûr je suis très sérieux, j'ai très envie de te faire un enfant. »

« Un enfant de toi et moi, oh Harm !!!! » elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu as raison on ferait mieux de continuer cette conversation ailleurs. »

« Alors viens. » il lui prit la main et ensemble ils sortirent de l'aéroport.

« Sarah, c'est quoi ta promesse. »

« Je veux qu'on y arrive en un seul morceau, ne me refait pas le coup de la panne comme dans les Appalaches, une fois ça m'a suffit. »

« C'est promis, je vais tout vérifier et puis je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive quelque chose à la femme que j'aime. » 

« Je t'aime. »

Ils s'envolèrent ainsi tous les deux vers leur futur.

Fin


End file.
